underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Corvin/Quotes
This article contains notable quotes from Michael Corvin. ''Underworld * "What the fuck is going on!?" * "Alright. But you've lost a lot of blood. If you don't stop the car, you're gonna get us both killed." * "...And ever since he bit me, I've been... I've been having these... hallucinations, I've been having these... delusions... All I know is that it feels as though my skull is... is... splitting in half." * "Selene! I wanna speak with Selene!" * "What the hell is going on?! What's happening to me?!" * "And if you bit me, what, I'd become a Vampire instead?" * "I'm seeing these things, these hallucinations." * "I tried to swerve, but he hit us anyway. He sent us into the oncoming lane. When I came to, I... I realized that part of the engine was in the front seat, and she was pinned there, six inches from me... in this horrible position. I think she was in shock, she just... kept asking me over and over again if I was alright. She was more worried about me. You know, if I'd known then what I know now, I could have saved her... there is no doubt in my mind about that. Instead, she died right there, not two minutes before the ambulance arrived. After that, I didn't see any reason to stick around. I spent a summer here with my grandfather when I was a kid. So after I got my degree, I just... I took off. I came over here to move on, to forget. It seemed like a good idea at the time." * "No, I wanna go with you." * "I need to go! I need to get back..." * "They forced you to watch her die. Sonja. That's what started the war. I saw it happen as if I were there." * "I know what started the war." [[Underworld (novel)|''Underworld novel]] * "If I wanted to be dry all the time, I should have looked for a residency in the Sahara!" * "Excuse me, Miss., but I couldn't help gawking at you..." * "Where the hell is she taking me? And do we stand a chance of getting there alive?" * "Who are you? And why is that so important to me?" * "I'm going to feel really stupid if I drown trying to rescue a dead woman." * "Don't talk to me about viruses! I'm a doctor. I know this is bullshit!" * "Am I going to to become your next target, once whatever happens... happens?" * "...After that, I didn't see any reason to stick around in the States. My Grandparents--my Dad's folks--emigrated from Hungary back in the Forties, after the war, and they used to talk fondly about the Old Country, so once I got my degree, I figured 'what the hell?' I just... I took off, came over here to, I dunno, move on... forget. Seemed like a good idea at the time..." * "For all I know, I'm coming down with rabies." * "Look, you can help me sneak back into the hospital, or I can do it myself. Either way, I need to run a few tests on myself, see if I've been, you know, infected with... something." * "This is insane! One minute you're kissing me, the next minute you're telling me that I'm going to turn into a monster?" * "That's right, I'm trapped... Oh, yeah. She was afraid I was going to get all fanged and furry out when the full moon rose tonight. Werewolf, my ass. Give me a break!" * "Jesus Christ, this just keeps getting worse. What the hell is wrong with me?" * "Omigod... How can anyone feel this bad and not be dying?" * "Do I need a prescription for that stuff, or can I get it over the counter?" * "This looks bad. Werewolves. I've been kidnapped by Werewolves. Eight years of schooling, a mountain of debt, and now I'm doomed to become a Werewolf. Un-fucking-believable." * "You! You're the one who did this to me, turned me into... whatever I'm becoming." * "Screw this! I'm tired of everyone treating me like an animal!" * "No! I'm a Human being, not a monster!... I can feel myself changing inside..." * "If a Werewolf eats another Werewolf, does that count as cannibalism?" * "Please tell me I'm not one of those!" * "I don't care if she is a Vampire." * "I'm a doctor. I should be playing medic, not soldier." * "What's the good of this incredible power if I can't save the only person who matters to me?" ''Underworld: Evolution *" What am I supposed to do, sit here and wait for you? No! Kraven may still have his men with him. You're not going alone!" * "What if I don't? What if I can't?" * "Look, I understand what you did. I'm grateful. You saved my life. I wasn't ready to die. I don't know. Everything's changed. I probably need just a minute to make it all fit in my head. It's a lot to process all at once." * "Look, go. I'll be here. You just make sure you come back." * "You've got to get away from me!" * "He's a Hybrid, isn't he?" * "How does a Vampire have Lycan bodyguards?" * "Why would Lucian want to protect you?" * "Why is Marcus looking for him now, after all this time?" [[Underworld: Evolution (novel)|''Underworld: Evolution novel]] * "How did this happen to me? I just wanna be a doctor, that's all." * "It's just me and Selene now... I have to trust her. She's all I have left in the world." * "Appearances can be deceiving, as I'm starting to learn all too well." * "No shit. Talk about a shock though!... Get used to it. This is who you are now... Easier said then done." * "It's hard to think about living forever, when people keep trying to kill you every few hours." * "We're sticking together this time around, whether she likes it or not." * "Do Vampires ever need doctors? Perhaps I can still have a career of sorts, if and when people stop trying to murder us." * "None of this is your fault. We have proof that Viktor lied. Kraven too. I have Lucian's Genetic Memories." * "Selene and I barely beat Viktor on our own. I'm in no hurry to go up against another Elder." * "Then again, I've never been a Hybrid monster before." * "Heck, I was already a Werewolf by then. What was one more bite between friends." * "Same old story. Here I am, left holding the blood." * "That's better. I need food. Real food. Time for a breakfast run. The sun will be coming up in an hour or so, so I'm not likely to run into any insomniac Vampires or Werewolves." * "Dammit, I should have gone with her. What if I never see her again?" * "Guess that's what happens when you go through hell together." * "Just my luck. Damn. I should have checked out the parking lot more carefully." * Thank heaven for small favors... God, I feel as if I could eat a horse... Keep it coming." * "Oh, shit! Selene was right." * "I have to get out of here before I hurt someone for good... I should have listened to Selene." * "Guess I should have chugged that cloned blood when I had the chance." * "Selene?... I can't let her down... Selene. What does it matter? She came back... for me." * "Yeah, right! Let her have her shell. I've heard her heartbeat. I know how much she cares." * "Poor guy. A few nights ago, I would have reacted the exact same way." * "This thing is actually related to me? * "If a truck crashes into a building and nobody hears it, is there really a crash?" ''Underworld: Evolution'' comic * "It's okay, Selene. We watch out for each other." ''Underworld: Endless War'' * "I think we just ran out of time." * "It's good to hear yours." * "Don't worry, I'm always careful." es:Michael Corvin/Citas Category:Underworld quotes Category:Evolution quotes Category:Endless War quotes Category:Quotes